The Greasers, The Soc's, and The Dimwit!
by reira-sama
Summary: Immediately afterword I had received the novel for my English assignment, I had a massive nose bleed all over it. What's worse? I try to fix it, only to be sucked into a frickin' book with a bunch of weirdo's.. Great.
1. Chapter 1

She groaned in unison with the rest of her class. Mrs McCartney, her English teacher, had a playful smirk as she handed out their book assignment.

_'The Outsiders'. Pft, what a cheesy name._ She thought begrudgingly as she observed the soft covered novel. Miss McCartney snapped her sparklingly blue eyes towards her direction, as if staring deep within the back of her brain. Proving her mind reading method, she beamed into an unhealthily happy smile, probably because of her Botox. She had denied it, but even the students could tell she had work done, till this day the upper-half of her face still looked permanently frozen. Continuing forward with the plot, Mrs McCartney stared at her student, Mariah.

Mariah, in question, cleared her throat. She awaited for her teacher to speak, and 'woo' her with her "mind reading skills".

"Oh, don't make that face, Mariah. This is a outstanding book, I'm sure you'll love it to bits!"

She adjusted the rimless glasses on her face as she rolled her eyes bemusedly. She pushed down her bubbling comeback as her English teacher continued to pass out the books.

Mariah sighed, of course frustrated with her teacher. Despite wearing glasses, giving her a sharp and analytical look, she did horrible in school. It wasn't her fault, her mother had put her through a school that requires high grades throughout the semester. Living with a religious up tight mother, Mariah was constantly trying 'oh-so-hard' to live up to her expectations.

Well, somewhat.

She didn't pay any attention during class, her mind was always distracted by the scenery outside the window. Something about the teachers, their lessons, their voices bored her until her mind was completely dull, blocking out everything they say. With her grades decreasing every report card, Mariah was forced to take summer school and tutoring classes.

_This_ was one of them.

Instead of enjoying her warm and bright summer, she was stuck in school, trying to get her credits.

She was only slightly glad that she wasn't the only one there. Seems some students have up tight parents as well, and are also experiencing the same "pain". It didn't make her feel as stupid any more.

* * *

><p>Mariah plopped onto her comfy bed, bouncing. She had thrown her bag, filled with books and homework, to the side. She eye bawled the simple black and pink designs lined against the fabric, a bored expression no doubt placed onto her features. She sighed to herself as she sat up, reaching for the bag and pulling it in her lap ungracefully. She pulled out the novel she had received hours before, eyeing it nonchalantly.<p>

"Might as well.." She didn't finish her sentence as she flipped open the book, her fingers running over the page. She giggled to herself.

"Heh, I think I just molested you, bookie." She bit her lip as she read out the monologue.

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home..." She stopped and looked over what she read, giggling to herself again.

"Is this dude gay?" She shook her head with a grin. "Interesting."

_Plip._

A small red speck was now on the last word of that sentence. Mariah tilted her head upwards, thinking there was a leak from the roof. Nothing there. She looked back at her book.

_Plip._

Another red speck of liquid dropped an inch away from the other speck. She rose her tan hand to her nostril.

Her nose was bleeding?

She looked back at the page, trying to wipe off the blood. That didn't work as the blood smeared across the page.

"Shit." She pulled a string of curly brown hair behind her ear with one hand as she tried to clean the page with the hand.

Nothing worked, and now her one white page had smeared blood all over it. Shutting her dark brown eyes in frustration, she cursed under her breath. Subconsciously placing her bloody hand on the dirty page, she groaned.

Then something extraordinary happened.

Something strong grabbed her wrist, which was on the book, and tugged her roughly from the other side of the book.

"What the fu-" She opened her eyes in shock and fear as the force tugged at her again. The page was now like a pool of water as a branch clamped over her whole arm as yanked her into the book.

She had unconsciously shut her eyes in horror while this occurred. Slowly, she reopened her eyes, and found herself in... a tree?

The scenery of her room had changed drastically into a children's park. The night had turned into broad daylight, and her flower scented bed had disappeared into the toxic air of Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"W-wha." She couldn't find the words to describe this. A boy, that looked around her age, was beneath her, staring at her with a bored expression.

"You stuck?" There was a certain tone to his voice that made a shiver run down her spin. It was like he was cruelly mocking her.

If her eyes widen even more, he thought they would pop out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: First Chapter. FINALLY had the motivation to write something! No flames, just constructive criticism please. Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_"What the fu-" She opened her eyes in shock and fear as the force tugged at her again. The page was now like a pool of water as a branch clamped over her whole arm as yanked her into the book._

_She had unconsciously shut her eyes in horror while this occurred. Slowly, she reopened her eyes, and found herself in... a tree?_

_The scenery of her room had changed drastically into a children's park. The night had turned into broad daylight, and her flower scented bed had disappeared into the toxic air of Tulsa, Oklahoma._

_"W-wha." She couldn't find the words to describe this. A boy, that looked around her age, was beneath her, staring at her with a bored expression._

_"You stuck?" There was a certain tone to his voice that made a shiver run down her spin. It was like he was cruelly mocking her._

_If her eyes widen even more, he thought they would pop out._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!"_

* * *

><p>"What the hell, woman!" The boy exclaimed, covering his ears.<p>

Still stuck in the tree, Mariah continued to shout and squirm.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" Questions that caused her throat to dry in anxiety riddled through her. The boy looked confused at her before he made a 'tsk' sound. He plucked out a cigarette from his pocket and balanced it between his lips, lighting it within seconds with his lighter.

Clearing her throat, she looked at the grass, estimating the height of the tree. Finally trying to jump down, she realized she was still holding on to something.

It was a book.

Her eyes stared at the book in both shock and curiosity. It was a soft covered novel, just like The Outsiders novel. Instead of having a title, it was completely black. With an unexplained curiosity, she flipped open to a random page and read to herself.

In the hush whisper people use to read to themselves, she read. "She groaned in unison with the rest of her class. Mrs McCartney, her English teacher, had a playful smirk as she handed out their book assignment..."

_Oh shit._

The book basically stated what her whole day was.

Mariah's eyes widen into saucers as she flipped to the next page. It was blank. She flipped back two pages and read again.

"She knocked on her classroom's door, almost 20 minutes late. Mrs McCartney opened to door for her with a disapproving frown. Mariah entered her classroom awkwardly as her classmates blinked at her.- Holy shit!"

Mariah threw the book away, as if it was scorching hot. The boy looked at her oddly, finally voicing his thoughts.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Tammy? Did you finally snap?" He briefly laughed at his own joke. Mariah didn't find it funny, though. In fact, she was confused.

"My name's not Tammy." She stated dully. "And who are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before shaking his head. "Gee, Tammy, you really _did_ snap!"

"My name's not Tammy!" She nearly screeched at him, he seemed to flinch at her words.

"Whatever." He took a puff from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in her direction. "Your wasting my time anyway, nerd."

He had a distinct southern accent, lacing each of his words. He flicked his unfinished cigarette to the ground, crushing it under the weight of his steel-toed shoe. He didn't spare her another glance as he turned around, walking away with a slight bounce to his steps.

Realizing that he was leaving, she called out to him. "Wait!" He didn't stop. "Person! Guy! Er, Mister! Wait for a second!"

Finally stopping, he glanced back at her with a scoff. She slowly and carefully jumped down from the tree then plucked the book from the ground. Jogging to catch up with him, she placed the book into her pink pajama pocket.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why'd you call me Tammy?" She asked anxiously.

He gave her a weary look. It was like he was analyzing her with furrowed eyebrows. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. He scoffed again, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "That's your problem, nerd." Then he left without another word, leaving her to her thoughts.

Surprisingly, she didn't follow him, mostly because she was offended by his rudeness. She glared at his retreating back before sighing.

Getting a good look at her surroundings, she spun around, looking for something to help her. She pulled out the nameless book, skimming through the first couple of pages before shutting it with a frustrated groan.

The book was a biography of her life. She walked back to the tree and flipped to the last page of the book.

It cut off, right where she had been sucked into the 'Outsiders'. It was like her life was in a pause in the book.

"What was it called.." She stopped midway. "Oh yeah! Writers block!"

It made absolutely no sense. Why would there be a writers block of her life? Why would someone have a copy of her life? Why did she get sucked into the book? Someone had to answer her!

Was she going crazy? Was this a dream?

Not knowing what to do, she ran after the nameless boy.

_He must know something!_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Haha, in my last chapter, I had written " her flower scented bed had disappeared into the toxic air of New York." What I meant was Tulsa Oklahoma! My bad, I haven't read the outsiders in awhile! I had changed my mistake :) So sorry for the confusion! Anyway, Thank you guys for the reviews! I had some doubt that I wasn't going to even get one review for the first day I've posted this story up, but I had 8 ! I was really happy, you guys made my day! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

She groaned in frustration. She lost him. He was turning so much corners far off in the distance. If she ran after him, she would've probably caught up to him. Mariah wasn't exactly the athletic type. More like; 'screw this I'm too lazy for this shit' type. That throughout explained her slightly pudgy stomach.

"I blame the Doritos's." She muttered under her breath as she tried to catch it.

She would've ran if her life depended on it, but her life was now a book!

"Tammy."

A voice she's never heard before called out to her coolly. She spun around to face the male. It was a considerably tall blonde boy, he had an arm wrapped around a tall girl with fiery red hair.

"My name's not Tammy." She mumbled, though they both didn't hear her.

"Your finished my homework right? And where is your normal glasses?" He asked nonchalantly. The girl under his arm jabbed him lightly in the rib.

"Don't bully her." She nearly hissed. The boy rolled his eyes, casting Mariah a small smile.

"I'm just playing around, Cherry." He leaned down to peck her temple, but she discreetly leaned away.

Mariah watched this scene awkwardly before tugging at her pink pajama top. She finally voiced out her thoughts.

"Who the hell are you people?"

They both snapped their eyes towards her. Surprise and slight offence in there eyes. Suddenly, 'Cherry' removed the boy's arm off of her, she walked towards Mariah with a smile.

"That's a funny joke Tammy," She smiled kindly at her.

Mariah took a step backwards, a weary look on her face. "I'm serious. Who the hell are you?"

Now Cherry just looked confused, she turned to the boy with questions in her eyes but he just shrugged. Cherry looked back at Mariah, still looking confused.

The boy finally pressed a hand on Cherry's shoulder, pulling her back. He looked down at Tammy, intimidating her by far.

Mariah gulped as she tugged at her pajama top again, fidgeting slightly. "Yes?" She bit her lip nervously. The boy looked like he was going to beat the living shit out of her.

"Look Tammy, just 'cause your Cherry's cousin doesn't mean you can disrespect her."

"Bob-"

"Cousin?" Mariah bit out as she eyed Cherry. She looked back at 'Bob' with confusion. "What are you even talking about? I've never seen this person in my life. Plus we're two different races. I'm Hispanic."

"Have you been doing drugs?" Bob took a step forward to observe Mariah's eyes. Mariah stepped back, raising her arms.

"I ain't like that." She snapped. "My name is not Tammy by the way."

"Her eyes are red. I think she's been hanging out with those Greasers." He muttered to Cherry.

"My eyes are red because I haven't gotten any sleep and I'm not greasy, I took a shower yesterday!" She protested, obviously annoyed.

Cherry gave Bob a worried look, completely tuning Mariah out. She looked back at Mariah with a weary smile.

Gently, she grabbed her arm, pulling her as she said "Let's take you home, Tammy."

"My name is Mariah!" Said girl yanked her hand away from the red head, Bob looked surprised as well as Cherry.

Just to save herself from the awkward moment, she walked away quickly.

* * *

><p>"Shit. Shit. <em>Shit!<em>"

She chased off her first sign of help, then she ran away from her second sign of help. She'll be blessed if another sign of help comes her way.

Hopefully.

A boy with gelled back hair walked past her. He had a wandering look on his face, his fists stuffed into his pockets. Just as he passed her, she noticed a red 1960 Corvair trailing behind him. When she thought about it, it was creepy.

Really creepy.

She shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't her problem.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Heey ! Lmaao :) Sorry for long wait for such a short chapter :$ please review ! I promise I'll update quicker than last time ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

How'd she had ended up behind a tree; she doesn't know. All she potentially knew was that she was watching that kid that had past by her moments before. It had took a moment for her to realize that he had greased back hair just like that boy she was trying to find earlier.

Maybe that was his brother?

She shook her head, they didn't even look remotely related. Maybe distant cousins?

_Nah, now I'm just thinking too much._

What was odd was that he was being followed, not just by her. That red 1960 Corvair continuously followed him. By now, the boy had already took notice and was surprised telling how he tensed up so quickly. He walked quicker, his movements stiff as a log.

Eventually, the people in the car pulled over near the kid. They were boys in there late teens, they had expensive looking sweaters and loose jeans. If looked at more clearly, they had a certain preppy look about them.

In faint whispers; due to her distance, they talked briefly.

"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the neck?"

Mariah didn't get a clear view as the boys sprinted over to the smaller kid. They surrounded him like he was their prey. One of them engulfed the kid in a headlock, a sharp pocket knife held against his throat. In surprised -from what Mariah was guessing- the boy cried out in a whiny voice.

What happened next was like a blur. Pitter-patting of feet digging into the ground sounded, before she knew it several men came into view. They all had something in common, and that was their gelled back hair.

A brief fight emerged between them and the preppy looking teens ended up retreating.

Mariah froze. The boy that she had talked with earlier was there, in broad daylight.

She was reluctant at first, but eventually she worked up the courage to take a step forward. She didn't exactly knew why she was so intimidated by him now. He's the only one who could help her at the moment, it shouldn't even be a debate. She _had_ to get help.

She had to get home in her warm bed and finally fall asleep.

She coughed awkwardly as she took another step forward. That kid seemed to be lectured by a boy taller and older than him.

She finally sucked in a deep breath and took five steps forward before turning around and walking back to the tree.

"Hey! Nerd!"

She instantly turned around with a wide, embarrassed grin. That boy was looking at her with an annoyed look.

"Are you stalking me now?" A light tune of laughter in his voice. At this, she narrowed her eyes at him and let the bubbling comeback spill out.

"Why would I stalk a weirdo like you? I was just passing by.." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Look, you need to help me."

He scoffed. "I ain't helping a nerd like you."

"I didn't finish." Mariah snapped. "And I'm the farthest thing from a nerd."

They rest of the males were looking back and forth between the two with amusement. Finally, a boy spoke out.

" 'Ey Dally, who this chick anyway?"

The boy turned to him. "Some nerd that's associated with 'em Soc's."

Another boy took a step forward with a grin. "She's a Soc, huh?"

Mariah looked over at them. "What the hell are you people talking about? What the hell is a slosh?"

"_Soc._" 'Dally' corrected. "And when did you get such a dirty mouth, nerd?"

"I'm not a nerd!" She glared.

"Whatever." He scoffed. He looked over at the rest of the guys. "Let's get outta here."

They quietly mumbled agreements before walking off, not sparing her another glance.

She didn't know what to do. Obviously they were annoyed with her. Then again, she wanted to go home. The only option she had was to beg for his help.

She looked down at the tips of her socks, slightly wiggling her toes. She bit her lip and sucked in another breath. With both hands, she slapped her own face repeatedly- a habit she developed as a kid when she felt like an idiot. It was almost like punishment, leaving her cheeks tinted in a bright pink.

Mariah groaned a strangled cry of rage before pulling her hands away from her head and stomping over to this 'Dally'.

Just as she took the first step, her wrist was caught in a tight grip. The long fingers clamped over her wrist, tugging her back. Immediately, she looked over to see Bob and Cherry. The red head looked out of breath and slightly worried. Bob on the other hand just looked angry.

Wordlessly, they pulled her in a direction she didn't know. Mariah was partly surprised at how submissive she was being, probably because of lack of sleep. In her life, it probably would have been three in the morning by now.

Halfway through the silent walk, Cherry looked back and started lecturing her.

But of course, something about her voice, her stare, her _ hair_ bored the crud out of her and she was forced to tune her out.

_Just like the teachers._

Boredom ultimately ends up in sleep.

Sleep ends up to passing out.

Passing out ends up to falling.

Cherry was in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>An: SEE! I told you I was going to update quicker :D Lmao, don't get it wrong, I (kinda) love Cherry :D Please review for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hushed voices that sounded like faraway whispers engulfed her. She was laying in something warm and stiff, the only thing relatively soft was the thin blanket wrapped around the lower half of her body. She slowly opened her eyes, she was in a dimly lit room, curled up into a stiff couch. Rising the upper half of her body as she sat up, she let a small groan escape her chapped lips as she stretched.

Her back was sore. She guessed it was because of the flower designed seating furniture.

"Your finally awake." A soft, familiar voice stated.

Mariah turned her head slowly to face Cherry. "Uh... Hi?" She gulped awkwardly, her voice drowsy and scratchy.

Cherry gave her a nod, a small sigh pushed out of her throat. She looked at Mariah, clearing her throat. "Look, I know it's been rough on you since your mother left your father.."

Mariah gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? My mother is with my father."

"You don't have to pretend that there still together, Tammy-"

"What are you talking about! And my name is not Tammy! It's Mariah!" She finally exploded.

Awkward silence. Cherry's eyes never left hers as she blinked.

"I've had enough of this." She whispered. "You know, I've tried to help you about your parents, but your just being unbelievably stubborn!" The red head stormed out of what Mariah guessed was the living room.

Mariah blinked for a moment before her voice became shrill. "_I'm_ being stubborn?"

* * *

><p>Minutes, even hours passed by quickly. Dally was yet again bored out of his mind. His mind curiously wondered to a certain girl.<p>

Tammy.

It was beyond odd. Did she really forget everything? And what about her stupid book? She usually guards it with her life, but when he had saw her, stuck in that tree, she tossed it to the ground like it was nothing.

That just irked him.

She looked different too. Her usual tamed _onyx_ hair had drastically changed into frizzy chocolate curls. Her thick light brown framed glasses had switched to rimless ones. Her face stayed the same, still baby-faced with thin lips and wide dark brown doe-like eyes. Her voice, still evened and quiet when calm, but whiny and shrill when showing any other emotion. Her body didn't change either, still flat chested and a little too soft around the waist area.

He tried to pull his mind away from her, eventually failing he sighed.

One week ago she was still the annoying, antisocial point dexter he knew since middle school. Not even in a full day has she changed so radically. Her personality had changed also, before he wasn't even sure she knew how to talk, but now..

He dragged his mind away from her, now determined to do something. _Anything._ He needed to keep his mind busy and not think unwanted thoughts about unwanted people.

* * *

><p>Cherry glared at the floor, avoiding her mother's stern face. She knew there was no more arguing when her mother gave her that <em>look.<em> It just spelled out do-not-disobey-me-or-else-your-grounded.

"Do I make myself clear, young lady? I don't care for your little disputes with Tammy, you are to take her along to the drive-in theater along with your friends."

Cherry sucked in her breath as she gritted her teeth. She nodded obediently before her mother had shooed her off.

The red head had made her way out of the kitchen and into her room, where the source of her recent problems laid.

On her bed.

With that stupid black book.

Mariah glanced at her warily, as if she was going to have another fit and storm off. Cherry gave her a forced smile.

_She's going through a lot. I need to help her._

Cherry forced out a strained, small, smile, brushing a strand of coppery red hair behind her ear in the process. To Mariah herself, she just looked like she was in extraordinary pain.

That, or she had an appointment with her English teacher's, Mrs. McCartney's, plastic surgeon.

The brunette couldn't decide on which, so she slowly placed her book in her lap, waiting for an explanation. She didn't exactly get it, instead she got something else.

"Hey Tammy..."

Her eye twitched. "Mariah." She corrected blankly.

"Right.. Look, _Mariah._ You wanna... hang out?"

Said girl blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know, I'm horrible. You've waited so long for such a short chapter. Please don't chop my head off. BUUUUUT review regardless because I love you with all my heart! :)<strong>


End file.
